You and Me
by Questioning Destiny
Summary: hermionexpansy.... MindsOnFire and AU story.. formerly known as no title.... please R&R, ersp review!
1. blah blah

I do not in any way own JK Rowlings work or characters.

This story contains femslash and some swear words… so if you find a problem with this in any way… then I don't care cause you're warned.

Please R&R.


	2. Gonna be late

Hermione growled as she pulled her cell phone out of her too small jacket pocket. She quickly dialed Ron's number, "are you ready yet?" She listened to the mumbled reply, "dam you're slow, I'm going to say 'hi' to Mom." She closed the flip phone. She started up her sleek black El Camino, and grinned as it rumbled to life, and pulled out of her driveway.

She glided down the streets to Ron's house, getting there in less than fifteen minutes, pulled into parking spot and shut off the engine. She pulled herself out of the car and walked up to the door. Raised a hand to knock, when the door whooshed open, and there stood Mrs. Weasley beaming, the quiet before the storm Hermione thought. Mrs. Weasley pulled her into the house and into a crushing hug; "you should stop by more often dear!" She said as she plopped Hermione back on the ground.

Hermione smiled quietly and asked, "Is Ron ready yet?"

"I'm not sure, let me check. RONALD HURRY IT UP! HERMIONE'S WAITING!" Mrs. Weasley yelled before make her way up to the second floor. Ron yelled something back, but Hermione missed whatever it was he said because she saw a flash of clothing dash past the doorway. Hermione shook her head, and yelled, "I'll be out side, Ron."

Hermione stepped outside and took a deep breath of the cool night air. Then headed for her El Camino, she went around the back, to the driver's side door. She opened the door and grabbed her lighter from the dashboard, and a fished cigarette out of the glove box. She walked to the tailgate and pulled her self up on the corner, lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply. "You know what'll happen if her find you in there?" She asked the lumped that had appeared under the blanket.

Ginny sighed and sat up, "How'd you know I was there?"

"Saw you run past the doorway headed for the kitchen door. Also noticed there was more weight on the wheels in the back, and that there was an unusual lump under the blanket."

"What now?" She asked.

"I don't care if you come with us, just don't let Ron see you, and when its time to go you better be in the car or we'll leave without you." Hermione noticed Ginny's green Flogging Molly shirt and her small black skirt, and raised an eyebrow. "If he is there I want you stay away from him, as far as possible, you got it?" She watched as Ginny nodded quietly, Hermione took another drag of her cigarette before grinding it into the ground. "You better hide before Ron gets out here."

Hermione jumped off the tailgate, got in and started up the engine. She honked twice before Ron came barreling out the door; he jumped in and slammed the door behind him. "Hang on a sec." she said, before jumping out and pulling the leaver forward, nearly smashing Ron's head into the window. She grabbed the pillow from behind the seat and threw it under the blanket in the back. 

"What the fuck was that all about?" Ron snapped, "none of your fucking business," she snapped back. She looked at her watch; "shit we're late."

She shifted out of park and took off down the street. Neither of them said a thing till they reached the club, "I'll get us in, okay?'' said Ron.

"Yea, go ahead." She said as she parked, grabbed another smoke and lit it. Ron pulled himself out of the car and headed over to the line. Hermione got out and sat on the tailgate again. "If you need anything when we're in there, just let me know, okay?" She said to Ginny.

She got out of the back of the truck, "yea, thanks 'mione." Ginny said quietly and kissed Hermione on the cheek then looked away, avoiding eye contact. Shocked; Hermione didn't say anything as a sudden rush of emotions swirled up and threaten to eat her alive, emotions she thought she had locked away long ago. She took a deep drag of the cigarette hoping it would calm her nerves, it did temporarily.

Ron waved from the doorway; I grabbed Ginny's hand ignoring the zap of electricity between us and dragged her behind me to the door that Ron just ducked into. Once we got in the door, I pointed to a dark corner across from the dance floor, "we're always up there, so once your git of a brother has had a few drinks come join us he won't even remember you were there if you want. She nodded and I let go of her hand, she headed to the dance floor as I went to the bar.

I grabbed a chair at the counter and waited for the bartender to come around to this side, she ignored the guy next to her checking her out an trying to get a look down her low-cut shirt. "Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?" Asked the forty-year-old-married-man.

I rolled my eyes at the ancient pick-up line and turned to him gave him a go drop-dead look. He shrunk under the death-glare and disappeared quickly, I turned my attention back to the bar ignoring his retreating form.

The bartender came around, noticed Hermione then asked for her drink, "vodka" she said, and his eye brows rose questioningly she ignored him. She grabbed the glass once he set it down, then headed for the stairs. Which meant that she had to through the mob on the dance floor, she sighed, drank the vodka then placed the empty cup on a table she passed.

She stepped out onto the dance floor, letting the beat of the music take over, they steady pulse matched her heartbeat perfectly. She shut out all thoughts and feelings and just let her body and the music control what she was doing. The colored strobe lights flashed in every direction never staying on the same spot.

She was dancing by herself, putting all her emotions into her movements, when she felt sudden warmth at her back. A small pale hand, snaked its way around her stomach giving the person balance as she grinded into Hermione's body. Somehow that presences was relaxing, Hermione let her self go as she moved sensually with the girl behind her. They moved almost as one body, the heat rose from the girl behind her and Hermione ignored the fact that her body responded just the same. The other dancers seemed to melt away as did the music, they danced to the beatings of their hearts. Hermione turned to be closer to the one grinding into her, she found herself face to face with a green eyed beauty.


	3. Pulled away

Pansy didn't know how she was convinced to come to this club, she hated coming here, with idiots trying to pick her up every five seconds. She always ended up driving her drunk friends home, one of them always managing to puke all over the place. Then never remembering any of that, and blabbing about what a great time they had.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the mindless chatter about who was the hottest guy, and who was going out with whom. It was down right annoying especially if this **wasn't** the first time they had the same conversation.

She glowered darkly and looked out over the dance floor, she watched the large mass of bodies moving as one to the overbearing bass music. They seemed to divide and give a wide birth to the girl that stepped onto the dance floor; her dark hair seemed to change colors with the strobe lights. Some how the girl seemed familiar, or perhaps it was just the way she moved, either way the _way_ she moved called to Pansy.

She rose without a word to her friends, she just went down the hallway to the tight spiral staircase ducking her head to keep from bashing it on the stairs above her. She made her way to the middle where she last saw the girl, she looked around searching for her. She could find her anywhere, it was as if she had disappeared completely.

"fk!" she swore under her breath, she looked around one more time before turning around to head back up to her table and friends. It was then that she saw the girl she was looking for, dancing by herself, her body and movements exuding raw emotion.

Tentatively at first she started dancing near the other girl, but slowly as time went on she got closer. It wasn't until she had a sudden boost in courage and confidence did she actually wrap an arm around the other girl, she felt her stiffen momentarily but she relaxed shortly. Pansy desperately wanted to be with this girl, wanted to be one with her. She put all her frustrations in the way she moved against the other girl. The heat rose in her body as if she suddenly had the sun under her skin, she wasn't shocked as she felt the girl's body respond the same way. But she was slightly shocked when the taller girl, turned around in her arms.

Dark hazel eyes starred into intoxicating emerald eyes, it was as if they were magnets and some other force was pulling them together, not that either of them minded. That force whatever it was, was growing stronger they both could feel it getting more impatient, more demanding.

Pansy didn't know what prompted her to do it, but she leaned in closer as did the brunette across from her. There lips connected with an almost audible ZAP of electricity, there was no timid-ness in this kiss, the hunger to taste more grew in them. They closed the somewhat small space between their bodies, crushed against each other, their senses were nearing on overloaded. Pansy broke away, gasping for breath, she stared into the other girl's eyes, as a hand descended on Pansy's arm. It belonging to a drunk Marietta Edgecombe. "Hey, Pansy you've got to come back its _so boring_ up there without you," she slurred as she dragged Pansy away. Pansy didn't look back as she was dragged through the crowd. _HOW COULD I'VE DONE THAT? I KISSED A **GIRL** IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR! HAVE I GONE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY INSANE?_


	4. REVIEW or else

Okay guys, I know that 547 of you have read my story **and yet not ONE of you have reviewed**! I know you're all bust and all that crap but if you guys don't review, than I'll never know if this story is worth it or not. Hell I don't even care if you decide to flame me, I'd know at least that you read it enough to flame it!

GRRR so make me happy and post another chapter by hitting that little button at the bottom of the page and **REVIEW! **

X&X

Oh yea… and if anybody's willing, I need a beta reader for this fic…. So if you're interested then say it in the review or just send me a message.


	5. Finally a name

**Chap 3**

Hermione leaned against the railing, staring out over the dance floor again, replaying the last few images in her head again and again. I barely even notice when Ginny walks up and stands next to me. "Don't jump," she jokes, Hermione just give her a smoldering glare then turn back to the dance floor again, looking for the raven haired goddess. Hermione sighed as she straightened, resisting the urge to light another cigarette and stared down at her boots, "I figure you aren't done here, so can you get a ride back to your house?"

Ginny nodded and then said, "I assume your next question is, 'where's Ron' right?" Hermione nodded, "Last I saw him he was over there passed out under the tables."

Hermione turned to the direction Ginny pointed, "Thanks Gin." Hermione said quietly then went to rescue Ron.

XxX

Pansy glared at Marietta and the other girls at here table, "I can't believe you told him we were here. You know what happens every time!" Pansy sighed, glaring daggers at her "_friends"_.

They giggled at the angry look on her face. Marietta whispered something under her breath and they giggled again. Pansy clenched her fists resisting the urge to swear them out or maybe even smashing their faces in. "Look, I'm done with your games," she growled, "I'm going home." She whirled around and stalked across the balcony, just walking to relieve the pressure before she exploded at some innocent bystander.

She barely even noticed the familiar girl in blue jeans and black leather jacket crawling under the table. She stopped though to stare out over the dance floor again. She whirled around when she heard someone's head connect squarely with a table, as the girl she danced with earlier, crawled back out from under the table, dragging a red headed boy with her.

"You need help with him?" Pansy asked as she grabbed his other arm.

The girl didn't even look up as she said "No, I got him." She then threw his arm over her shoulder and propped him up. "Thanks though…" she said as she looked up to see who had offered help and nearly dropped Ron. Making a desperate grab to keep from dropping Ron on his head, "You… what are you doing over here I thought your friends **needed** you?"

Pansy looked back towards her _"friends",_ "they're being stupid, and I just don't want to talk about it, ok?" she said quietly. The girl nodded understanding, and then asked, "You need a ride or something?"

"You wouldn't mind would you?" Pansy asked. As the other girl shook her head, "no, it's fine, I've got no problem with giving you a lift. But I've got to drop Ron here, at his house first."

XxX

Once Ron was in the back and tucked under the blankets. They both stopped and took deep breaths of the cool and refreshing, night air. Pansy fidgeted nervously, "I hate to say this and sound like an absolute dunce, but I don't believe I caught your name."

The girl grinned than said, "Hermione. Hermione Granger and you're Pansy Parkinson." Hermione smiled at Pansy. "We go to school together."


End file.
